witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baltimore's Nightmare/@comment-83.82.39.184-20191120161006/@comment-27237080-20200116175853
Baltimore's notes are correct. The way it tells you to go, is through the burned village, because that's the only place where are gates that "protect" when you take left after you went through the burned village and the Elven checkpoint. Then you come across the crossroad, it's the only crossroad in the region, it's not really hard to figure that part out, so you could've skipped the whole trail of the gates and just use shortcut to the crossroads by going through the saved elven girl place outside of the Vergen that you could have a sex scene with...(of course if you saved her in the Chapter 1 burning building instead of going after the town's overseer.) basically the left road path. After that it says to take the middlep path, which is the path that leads to quarry (left from my perspective since I took the shortcut instead of going through the burned village and gates), follow the inscripted rocks, which you could've seen many times if you ever used your medallion to scout the area for stuff, but you never really knew what those inscripted rocks are meant for. If you are explorer type of player and tend to explore every inch of the place with the help of medallion, then you would've noticed a long time ago while doing Harpy quest that there is a chest near the entrance of Harpy Queen quest at the bottom of Quarry. The key basically opens it, so you could've skipped everything what was said in Baltimore's notes if you read it couple of times, or once, and try to connect the mentioned highlights that you can see on the map. Next one took a minute for me to figure out what was meant by the drowned and shadows. I understood that I had to take the right path this time, but I thought that maybe I had to wait for someone to show up, though after a bit of thinking I guessed that the statue was it, and the time of the noon cast a shadow of the direction to where I have to go. By that time I figured that there was a locked door in that place somewhere, but I couldn't remember where, just that I initially through my exploration stumbled upon two doors, one was the Harpy Queen quest door. After going on the path and following the cast shadow of objects, and ended up at the divided path, I remembered that the locked door was near the shipwreck behind the overgrown section. If I would've remembered where were that door, I could've instantly quit thinking about clues and just went straight for the doors, since there were no other doors in the area that were shut, so it was a logical sense. I would agree that the river part of the route was confusing, since there is no river really besides the place when you go to the crypt, though it's a lake and a waterfall that goes from the lake at that location, but not a river. Maybe on map it is marked as a river somehow, but I didn't paid attention it, I simply read the rest of the clues and the quest marked indicator under the map, which tends to say a summerized version of the leads, like simply saying "I have to go right", which simply made me to skip the "noon" part as well. So yea, you're just dumb or your playstyle does not involve exploration of areas. Personally I explore everything when I get to certain place, hoping for a sweet loot or secret places that are irrelevant to usual quests given, but only to found quests. P.S. That shipwreck is part of the ex-Kyran quest too which tunred into another quest, it's the second ship you had to look out for that was mentioned in the captain's diary of the Kyran nest shipwreck.